My Norwegian Fairytale
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: You and Norway have been together for a while now but will other crushes break you two apart, especially by Valentine's Day? Songfic based on "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak, exclusively written early for Valentine's Day 2012. ReaderXNorway.


**Eugene: **Wow, Norway-kun, I didn't know you have a violin. You know how to play it?

**Norway: **Yes. *holds violin in arm*

**Eugene: **Then.. you know how to play "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak? I heard it from a couple Youtube videos lately and his song used to be the winner for Eurovision 2009..

**Norway: ***smiles a bit* Of course. Do you want me to play it?

**Eugene: **Hehe, ok! ^.^ Yeah, this is a songfic (a _real _one this time, unlike "Spectra's Lament", which had edited lyrics) and that's the first time trying out a real one so yeah.. this will be interesting. This is based on "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak; he's born in Belarus (haha, he ain't psycho like she is!) but then moved to Norway when he was little. He played the violin _and_ the piano (well, as a hobby). I really like the song and for some reason, every time I listen to it now, it reminds me of Norway-kun. *^^* This is also ReaderXNorway (like in one of my one-shots from "5 Days of Nordic Winter") so you get to enjoy listening to it as you're reading this (and it's also one of my Valentine's Day stories before February 14th so it has a bit of it in there). It may have mentions of "Cinderella" though... ONWARD WITH THE SONGFIC! MY NORWEGIAN FAIRYTALE!

**Denmark: **Hold it! Ain't the song all angsty?

**Eugene: **Yeah.. kinda. TT TT But this one will have no break-ups or anything, although there'll be some drama. Few misunderstandings in there but eventually it'll get better at the end.

_**Years ago**_**,**_** when I was younger**_**,**

_**I kinda liked a girl I knew.**_

_**She was mine**_**,**_** and we were sweethearts.**_

_**That was then, but then it's true…**_

The bell rung loudly and school was just over for the day. Students were excited about Valentine's Day coming up; the older kids planning on upcoming dates, make-out sessions, etc.. while the younger ones chattered on about how many cards they might receive this year and what kinds of candy or chocolate they would eat. Another thing in everyone else's mind was the upcoming school dance. For Valentine's Day! And get this, that's the first time the teachers _finally_ allowed a dance for couples only!

You headed straight to your cream-coloured locker and was about to get your stuff put away in there when you encountered Norway, your emotional-less-looking yet sweet boyfriend, doing the same as he gently placed a textbook inside his seafoam-blue locker, one locker away from yours.

"Hey," You tiptoed next to him and puckered your lips into a pink rosebud, expecting a kiss. He seemed unsure of this at first but eventually settled in for giving you a soft kiss on the lips. "How was class doing?" You asked him as you began to put one of your binders in your own locker.

"Mm, it's the same as usual. Den's being more annoying though.." Norway grimaced as he mentioned Denmark, one of his friends.

"How come?"

"….I don't know. He usually does it around me.." Norway slammed the locker door shut and slung his black backpack over his shoulder as he faced you. "Do you have plans for Valentine's Day, [_Name_]?"

"Um.. I'm not sure, really. I'm still planning to go to the Valentine's Dance though; many people are talking about it! Check it!" You gestured to the chattering students talking about that mentioned topic. "I was thinking that we should go together as a couple there maybe and-" then you realized something. You checked your watch. "Aw man! I gotta head back home quickly!"

"…why? Going somewhere?" Norway's hazy-looking dark blue eyes narrowed as he said it.

"Not really, but my parents gotta pick me up and drop me home before they head to work; they're starting afternoon shifts." You locked the locker door and slung your backpack over your arm before dashing off like a bolt of lightning. "Later, Norway!"

He was about to say something to you but only watched you leave, looking like Cinderella after the clock struck at midnight just when she's about to kiss her Prince Charming but then was forced to leave due to the magic wearing off. He noticed that you dropped something though; it was the silver sailboat necklace that he gave you when you two started dating. At this condition, he reminded you of Cinderella, something out of a fairytale.

_**I**_**'**_**m in love~ with a fairytale~**_**,**

_**even though~ it hurts.**_

'_**Cause I don't care~ if I lose my mind**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m already cursed~.**_

The next day, 6 days before the Valentine's Day Dance (it will take place Tuesday night during Valentine's Day), you arrived about 30 minutes early before your first class started. Norway wasn't in his locker, you realized as you gathered your stuff, but you saw Denmark instead.

"Hahaha! Hey cutie, where did Norge go?" He asked you with his cocky grin.

You sighed. "I don't know. He's not at school yet- what are you doing?" Denmark then slammed your back to the lockers and put his hands on each side so that you won't escape and that you're facing him.

"Damn, [_Name_], you've been hanging around with Nor a lot, but why not give other guys like me a chance, huh?" He breathed out in a husky, predatory voice. You felt nervous.

"[_Name_]? You dropped your-" Norway came into the scene and suddenly, _he saw it. He saw Denmark who was ABOUT to kiss you. Straight on the lips_! His face reddened in anger; Denmark nearly stole you from him!

"_Denmark_…" Norway said in this eerie voice, orange aura creeping out. "_Leave her alone. NOW._" That scared Denmark so he scampered away, sweatdropping in fear.

He then caught your gaze, the expression softened but still in a sort-of glaring look. Luckily, the bell for the first class rang to snap him out. Not wanting to be late, you dashed off again. Norway managed to calm down as he headed to his class. But he still felt angry at Denmark, stupid Dane for stealing you! Part of him wanted to send his trolls to fight him off but then again, Norway sighed, he'll be too dense to notice. As the day slowly went on, he saw another problem; it's not just Denmark who's after you, but now _other_ guys (the ones that are slightly shallow) wanted you to themselves, too. Now he was thinking about wanting to defeat them in a fight, just like him as a Viking, but with his trolls, fairies, and other magical creatures. It's not like that they'll last, right..? Also, he felt like fighting on you for letting this happen by the day, but that'll mean that he'll think of his love for you by night time. He sighed, it felt like he's in his own curse. A curse of getting his true love taken away.

_**Every day, we started fighting**_**,**

_**every night**_**, **_**we fell in love.**_

_**No one else could make me sadder**_**,**

_**but no one else could lift me high above~.**_

For the next 3 days, Norway tried to fend the other lovers off, but they just pushed him away, calling him "the silent Norwegian freak" or something like that. As for Denmark, Norway would just slap him or choke him for a few minutes. But nevertheless, it wasn't working for him. It's like the curse just got further into his soul and began to make him both overprotective _and_ weak.

_**I don't know what I was doing**_**,**

_**when suddenly**_**, **_**we fell apart~.**_

But at the same time, he couldn't find you. He was not sure what happened but he presumed that you were just busy with your classes, trying to get your homework done before the dance… at least that's what he thought.

_**Nowadays**_**, **_**I cannot find her.**_

_**But when I do**_**, **_**we**_**'**_**ll get a brand new start~.**_

The remaining days passed and it's just 1 day before the dance. However, Norway started to worry in his mind, what if you ditched him and began to dating someone else? Will you two still be friends? Or..

"Nor-kun?" A small voice interrupted him. He turned to find Finland, one of Norway's other friends, as well as Sweden (one of his friends and Finland's "boyfriend", since he has feelings for him) and Iceland, his younger brother.

"What?"

"Wh't's th' m'tter?" Sweden asked in his Tohoku accent.

Norway sighed, there's no way of lying out of this. Not in front of his friends and brother. "It's Denmark. And the other idiots in the school; they were all trying to steal [_Name_] away from me."

Then Denmark came in, holding a glass mug full of beer. "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?" Then he saw Norway by the face. "Uh-oh…"

Norway strode over and grabbed the Danish boy by the collar of his shirt. "Why. Did you. Try to. Steal. [_Name_]. From me." He demanded, saying 1 or 2 words at a time.

"I-" In the Norwegian boy's surprise, Denmark was about to protest but then began to feel guilty; something that rarely happened to him. "I'm sorry, Nor! But [_Name_] was so~ pretty! And nice." He mentally added, trying hard not to be choked. "I just didn't know that you cared for her more than anything! JUST DON'T KILL ME~!"

Norway attempted to strange Denmark harder when his words started to sink into his brain. Realizing that he may be right, he let the struggling guy go. "…maybe you're right. That goes for the other idiots."

"But what about Miss [_Name_]? She's probably heartbroken.." Iceland then pointed out.

The words sunk in yet again and Norway realized that if he's going to set things straight, he'll have to apologize to you… and in his dreadfulness, _right at the Valentine_'_s Day Dance. In front of everybody. _At this point, Norway's like the prince; desperate to find the girl he fell in love with so that he can return the glass slipper to her. But there is no glass slipper (although you have a similar-looking pair for the dance, anyway), just a silver sailboat necklace unclasped from the neck. Also, he must keep the relationship from falling and breaking if he should make things right.

_**I**_**'**_**m in love~ with a fairytale~**_**,**

_**even though~ it hurts.**_

'_**Cause I don't care~ if I loose my mind;**_

_**I**_**'**_**m already cursed~.**_

Finally, it was the day. Valentine's Day. Tuesday. February. 14, 2012. School went normal, except for a couple exchanges of cards, chocolate, and candy as well as a few love-related games set by the teachers. It was night time now and the dance was taking place in the school cafeteria. There were streamers, balloons, paper hearts, doves, and roses everywhere, all in shades of pink, red, gold, silver, and white. Most students had their dates with them, some just hanging out with their friends, or went stag (that means going single without a date for a party/event). You had to go stag because basically, you couldn't find Norway 6 days ago after Denmark almost kissed you (and straight on the lips, what the heck!). You had fun, dancing and chatting with your friends. 2 things were bothering you a little though. 1. Norway's not with you. And 2. Your sailboat necklace was missing. You couldn't find it anywhere and you started to feel a little down about it because Norway gave it to you when you both started dating and your first date together happened to be in a waterfront close to the city, since he knew that you always wanted to travel by sea one day.

The pop music from the DJ was done playing and the music changed to "All You Need Is Love" by The Beetles. It was in ballroom couples dancing mode, which means that _all couples must dance right out to the dance floor and properly._ Everyone _tried_ to dance formally, like in the olden days or in galas, but they were awkward. _Really _awkward…

Norway was there, of course, along with Finland, Sweden, Iceland, and Denmark. Finland and Sweden were together (the first guy/guy couple _ever_ in your school), Iceland was with another girl and so was Denmark… well, more than 1 actually (yeah, Denmark was that hot and popular.. idiot, Norway thought). Norway had to go stag at this moment but he didn't care; he just wanted to find you. Then he encountered you. Here. Leaning at the wall watching the other couples dancing awkwardly was you. You were wearing an ankle-length dress with spaghetti straps and it was pink, the kind you would see from a fair lady's cheeks when she's blushing. The skirt of the dress had a small train in opaque white and it had glittery stars while you also wore a small white elbow-length vest with pleated sleeves, like in a princess's long-sleeved gown. This will be slightly tricky for Norway, for you looked an elfin maiden overpowered by the shadows but then stood out by such radiance.

_**She's a fairytale~**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**even though~ it hurts.**_

"[_Name_]?"

You gasped out in surprised and turned to find Norway, trying hard not to look like he's the rejecter or something. And believe me, it's hard to do so in a suit. Now that he's here.. somehow, you felt like you were in a verge of freaking out in insanity.

"Oh my gosh! Norway, please don't kill me! Denmark didn't really kiss me! He almost did but I was only trying to stop him since he kinda fell for me like those other guys and-"

"Shh.." He shushed you, placing a finger between your lips to keep you quiet for a few minutes. "I know; Denmark confessed it to me yesterday. You know that you would never cheat on me."

"…" The finger was removed and you meekly said, "…I wouldn't. I wouldn't cheat on your forever!" Then you realized that since Norway wasn't really that angry right now since Denmark told him about the truth about the 'You're so cute, I wanna kiss you' part and about the other guys doing the similar thing.. "You forgive me?"

The Norwegian nodded solemnly. Then he used his pale, slender fingers to tilt your chin up, making you look into his blue eyes. "But the question is, do _you_ forgive me, [_Name_]?"

You gave some thought to it. As you have learned from stuff from other couples to fanfictions of your favourite anime and TV shows, love, as well as forgiveness comes from the heart and it must be truthful. And judging from what Norway really meant, then..

Voice almost choked, you said, "..I-I do." before Norway suddenly pulled you close and kissed you with soft but passionate force. Everyone, the students, the teachers, and even the DJ, saw the very scene and went "Awwww~", finding it very romantic.

The DJ, still awed up by the romantic moment, put up the song "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak as the other one was done playing anyway. Everyone else danced again as the intense violin sound echoed the cafeteria.

Norway took you by the hand and asked you casually, "Shall we dance, my lady?". You nodded shyly and allowed him to led you dancing in the dance floor, with everyone watching.

'_**Cause I don**_**'**_**t care~ if I loose my mind**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m**__**already cursed~**_**.**

"_Jeg elsker deg_." Norway whispered to your ear, the words making you shiver as it was cool to your bare neck. It was Norwegian, of course, but luckily, you knew what it meant since he told you that once. It means, "I love you." You also heard him mutter "Happy Valentine's Day, [_Name_]." before the song ended. You just let yourself close to him as you felt the familiar cool metal on your neck; he was putting your precious sailboat necklace on you again, back to where it belongs.

Norway is now not in that curse anymore and it's a bit like the part when the prince married Cinderella after he found the one who fit the glass slipper, but different. People say that happy endings are only for fairytales but at this case, it's technically kinda like one so it _is _a fairytale after all. And this is one is definitely a happy ending.


End file.
